


Interruptions

by kristenthelia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenthelia/pseuds/kristenthelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a game, coming up with new ways to meet with Cullen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

It had become a game, coming up with new ways to meet with Cullen, while also attempting to dodge the people hounding them for their attentions. Amaria had to admit she was amused by the whole situation, especially the things they would come up with: give people false information about who they were spending time with, take some of the longer corridors or routes through the castle to confuse those who might see them, and even going so far as to make a stuffed dummy version of themselves (well… only Amaria did that).

Cullen, on the other hand, did not find it nearly as amusing. He scowled at any interruptions when he attempted to slip away from his desk. Once he almost threw a recruit off the battlements in attempt to brush past the group of soldiers. Amaria, though initially horrified, found it much funnier when she found out they were fine and that the poor recruit had not been to the battlements since. But perhaps the most annoying part of the whole affair was the gossip in the barracks. They were both pretty private and attempted to be discreet in their affections for one another, and yet, she would constantly overhear soldiers, cooks, courtiers, and even the tranquil commenting upon their relationship. She was pretty sure Cullen faced the brunt of it and had more than once come across the poor souls running laps in full armor in the courtyard and a stony-faced Cullen watching them from above.

Not that it stopped them from sneaking away, of course. They just tried to be sneakier… as they were doing right now. Amaria was waiting on one of the balconies that looked over the garden, watching as the people below milled around in the foliage. Cullen was a little late, but then again, he normally was. She slumped over on the rail, resting her hand in her palm. Even though it was amusing to be sneaking around in her own damn keep, she couldn’t help but wonder what effect it was having on him. He seemed the kind of man to desperately want to keep his personal and professional life distinct. Amaria wasn’t sure they could achieve that here.

She was jolted out her thoughts, however, by the arrival by the very man she was thinking of. Upon hearing the door open, she turned to see him walking towards her with heavy steps and an even heavier scowl. She sighed, knowing it must have been even harder to get away than normal. She smiled as he moved closer towards and extended her hands, her smile growing as she felt his larger one slip into hers. “Long day?” she asked.

Cullen made some disgruntled noise in response before leaning down to pressing a soft kiss to her lips. After a moment she pulled away with a teasing smile. “That didn’t answer my question.”

He rolled his eyes at her antics, but did at least answer. “Yes, it has been a long day and it’s barely midday,” he said, resting his forehead against hers. “Which is why this is all the more precious to me.”

She hummed for a moment before saying, “good answer.” Placing a hand on his chin, Amaria guided him back into a kiss before placing her other hand on his chest. She felt his come to rest on her waist, pulling her closer. Their kisses were slow, languid even, as if it would make time slow down too. And for those moments, it was just the two of them.

“Inquisitor! I send —! Oh my!”

And then the world came crashing down again.

Amaria pulled back abruptly, peering over Cullen’s shoulder to see a messenger facing the opposite wall, obviously uncomfortable with walking in on them. She could’ve have swore she heard Cullen growl.

Disentangling herself, she stepped around Cullen before asking “Yes?”

Without turning around, the woman replied, “I send word from Leliana, Your Worship. She said it was urgent! I had no idea—!”

Amaria sighed and then stopped the poor woman. “It’s… quite alright. I shall make my way to her in just a moment.” She watched as the messenger bowed and hastily retreated into the castle once more.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I had hoped that we wouldn’t be found here but…”

“It’s fine,” he replied, though the scowl had returned. She watched as he turned his gazed towards the Rookery before following with her own. Amaria briefly saw a figure in the window before it disappeared. “She wouldn’t have disturbed us unless it was important.”

Nodding, she placed one last kiss on his cheek. “Later?”

She was happy to see him smile, if only slightly. “Of course.”

—

_“So you want me to go find this man in the Hinterlands who is somewhere south of our camps, but you have no idea where?”_

_“Yes, Inquisitor.”_

_“You always give the best directions, Leliana.”_

—

That evening, she found herself leaving the pub, escaping from the drinking game Sera would inevitably drag her into. As she entered into the cold air, she glanced up and saw that the lights in Cullen’s tower home where flickering. Of course he would still be awake, she thought and made her way to climb to the battlements. Nearing his door, she knocked softly, not wanting to barge in. A moment later he was at the door, his hair slightly mussed and eyes looking tired.

“Amaria,” he said, his eyes widening in surprise. “Is something the matter?”

“Oh no,” she answered. “I just saw that you were up so I decided to stop by. Maybe make up for eariler…?” she trailed off, smiling at him.

He blinked at her a moment and then peered outside of his door, scanning the area. After that, Cullen grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, quickly shutting the door behind him and placing a heated kiss against her lips. Surprised, Amaria stumbled backwards, her back hitting the door. It only took a moment for her to gather her bearings and she began kissing him back. She had no thoughts, only a pleasant humming in her veins.

Finally they had achieved the privacy they had been wishing for earlier and now they would be certain to take advantage of it. She sighed between kisses and more firmly wrapped her arms around his neck, begging him to come closer. She felt his hands trail over her hip before sliding under the hem of her shirt, the warm leather brushing against her bare skin. She sighed again, and started to pull herself closer when she heard the opposite door open.

“And here I thought the Commander was in need of company,” an amused voice trailed over them. “It would appear I was wrong.”

Abruptly pulling away from one another, Amaria saw that Dorian was leaning against the door frame of the opposite door, a smirk on his face. Oh maker, I’ll never hear the end of it.

“Dorian, what are you doing here?” Cullen grit out.

“I was going to offer you a game of chess,” Dorian replied, his smirk growing. “But it seems you are otherwise occupied.”

“Then why are you still standing there?”

“And miss the chance to see our fearless leader and her commander turn so red in the face? I think not.” At this he began to laugh in earnest. Amaria just covered her face, which was warm to the touch.

Cullen just sighed. “Dorian, leave.”

The man mocked saluted before turning on his heel and sauntering away. Amaria could hear his laughter across the courtyard.

“Well, so much for privacy,” she said, resting her head on Cullen’s chest. He didn’t respond, just opting to pull her into a hug. They stood like that a moment, allowing the cold air from the open door to cool their faces.

After a while, Amaria lifted her head to look at Cullen. “So… you want to play chess? Now that the moment’s ruined and all.”

He just laughed and kissed the top of her head. “Sure,” he said and moved the grab the board.


End file.
